


Hold Me Down

by ambientbliss



Series: Gender differences. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Concerned Derek, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Mates, Oblivious Scott, Stiles is really a badass, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientbliss/pseuds/ambientbliss
Summary: Stiles finds herself in a situation that she is more afraid of than the supernatural. Is there someway to pull her out of it?UnBeta'd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more fanfic's and other Teen Wolf Stuff!!!
> 
> halestil24.tumblr.com

Honestly, they never thought they would make it through Scott’s first full moon. So when they did, and they survived that damn Kanima Stiles wasn’t taking any chances. There was so much she hadn’t done in life that she wanted to do, but if there was anyone that knew life was short it was her. That was how she ended up dating Brandon. Brandon lived in Beacon Hills, but he attended Beacon Prep. Stiles met him at a few of Scott’s games. Brandon was attracted to how chill she was. Always wearing a superhero shirt, or something with lacrosse on it. He watched her sometimes when she helped Scott practice. 

 

It started off as a summer fling. While Scott was training with Derek and the rest of the werewolves, Stiles would spend time with Brandon. It was fun, until Brandon would see Stiles with members of the pack. That was when things started to spiral. Stiles knew that this was not how a relationship was supposed to go. Brandon would talk down to her, then constantly say he was sorry when she would cry. She never cried, not in front of anyone. Her father was the Sheriff, she knew that this was wrong. But she saw something in Brandon that made her push the words to the back of her mind. 

 

Stiles had been sitting in her room when realization hit, wondering how things got this bad. There were sacrifices, and the Alpha pack running amuck. Surprisingly the supernatural seemed easier to deal with than her relationship. After a few youtube tutorials, Stiles became a pro with concealer. Enough to hide the visible bruises. What she was thankful for was that there were never any open wounds. She would never be able to hide that from the pack. Not with their super powered noses. Derek looked at her differently every now and then, but he never said anything. 

 

The pack managed to stop the Darach before they could kidnap Scott’s mom, and Derek got Stiles’s dad back, but they still had the issue with the Alpha pack and Stiles was at her breaking point. She practically jumped out of her skin when her phone buzzed on the coffee table. Brandon paused the movie they were watching while Stiles pulled the phone from the table. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Knowing that Brandon was staring her down, her eyes scanned the bolded Pack Meeting. Now. “I’ve gotta go.” As she made to stand up Brandon’s hands clamped down on her thighs. “We have some unfinished business.” 

 

Before Stiles could really get a grip on her shock, he was laying on top of her and reaching for the button of her shorts. White hot panic surged through her. This was not what she wanted, and she was not going to let this happen. This is not who she wanted this to happen with. Derek. Her brain supplied. Immediately her body was in motion, kicking Brandon off and away from her. Stiles grabbed her things and bolted, making it to the Jeep before he could catch her. 

 

Stiles drove straight to the loft. Brandon didn’t know where it was, or that it even existed so she would be safe there. She took the 10 minutes that it would take to get from Brandon’s to the loft door to calm herself down. Her body ached, the swift movements were rough on her bruises. She was sure new handprints would be on her thighs. When she got to the top of the stairs she shimmied her shorts down a little to cover the marks she could feel growing, and then headed inside.

 

“About time you are here.” Jackson’s voice echoed through the loft, effectively drawing every ones attention to Stiles. Where she least wanted it. “Sorry, I got caught up trying to leave.” It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. Scott looked at her questioningly. It was the first time he had actually looked at her since she started dating Brandon. Of which he still wouldn’t have known about. His head was so far into Allison still, that Stiles took a back seat. “Okay, Okay.” Derek entered the loft living room, standing at the windows with his arms crossed.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but admire the power he held as he stood there, the Alpha in front of his pack. She had hardly been listening, but she got the gist of what was going on. The Alpha pack was gone, but with them came a hunter problem. The problem was, the hunters weren’t out for the wolves, they were out for the humans of the pack. Stiles was mildly worried, but it wasn’t something they wouldn’t be able to handle, she had just handled something worse. 

 

That is when it clicked. What she was attracted to in Brandon was his sense of power, he was confident, and strong. It was everything that Derek was, but obtainable to someone like Stiles. The girl next door, whose best friend is a freaking werewolf. Derek was fierce, and could break her in two with one claw. The thought that he could leave bruises on her without trying shouldn’t have been appealing. But it was. It always has been. His raw strength, and greek god like body. Who wouldn’t be attracted to that?! But she settled for Brandon. Who wasn’t just strong, he was a jerk. Derek was an ass, but under the rough exterior was a softwolf that meant well. Brandon didn’t. 

 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Derek was raising his voice about something. Stiles watched as Jackson crowded in on himself, it reminded her of herself. Then the similarities between Derek and Brandon were blending together. Her adrenaline riddled mind was playing tricks on her. Maybe she wasn’t in the loft, maybe she was back at Brandon’s. “Stiles.” The sharp bark of her name had her head snapping up to see Derek staring at her. It was just the two of them. “Do you ever listen? Did you even listen to what that meeting was about?” He was closing in on her, now within arm’s reach. “What?” Her voice was quieter than she wanted it to be. “You are so infuriating.” His voice boomed and his arms unfolded. 

 

The swift movement of his arms had Stiles bracing for impact, turning her face into her shoulder waiting for the strike. When one didn’t come, she still squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears she felt to go away. “Stiles?” Gone was the thundering, angry Alpha voice. It was replaced with a voice laced with concern and confusion. She straightened and looked at Derek. His green eyes analyzed her. “I… gotta go.” Before Derek could get a word out, Stiles was wiping a tear from her cheek and running out the door.

 

Derek stood there, slightly frozen. Stiles had coward, like he was going to hit her. Like she expected him to hit her. The smell of distress, fear, arousal, and someone else. Stiles smelt like someone else and Derek didn’t like it because it meant secrets. In the time he has know this girl, he has never seen her cry and when he didn’t do what she had expected she looked broken. Lately she had been smelling like someone else. That is when everything clicked.  
When Derek exited the building, heading towards the Camaro he was hit by the overwhelming scent of shock and Stiles. Seeing the Jeep still parked in the parking lot was enough to make him almost sick. The only comfort was the smell he was growing concerned about wasn’t in the area. Stiles couldn’t have gone too far on foot in that short time, but the Camaro would be better for when he found her. 

 

Derek followed the smell that he had grown fond of over the last year. Finding himself at the Lacrosse pitch. As he walked onto the field he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat. It was erratic, more so than usual, and the salty smell of tears flooded his nose. Derek found her sitting on the lacrosse bench. Her arms wrapped around herself. “Stiles?” He approached her slowly, his hands out in a gesture that he meant no harm. “I’m not a goddamn baby deer Derek.” Her voice was stuffy. Derek down next to Stiles, turning to look at her. “Stiles… I know I threaten to rip your throat out with my teeth… but you know I would never hurt you right? Not intentionally.” Stiles sighed and wiped at her face. “What are you talking about.” Stiles turned to look at Derek.

 

A low whine escaped from Derek’s throat as he looked at Stiles. The remaining light in the sunset highlighted her face, washing it out in the rich sunlight. Also effectively darkening her black eye that had previously been covered with make-up. Stiles knew he saw it, there was no way for her to lie to him anyway. “I can smell him. I also smell a lot of other things. I’m a born wolf Stiles. Scott might be an idiot but I notice.” Stiles looked away from Derek. “This isn’t the first time… is it?” She just shook her head. Stiles knew Derek was angry, but his voice never rose. Instead it sounded concerned. 

 

“Come on. I will take you home.” Stiles bristled. “Don’t tell my dad. You can’t tell him. Don’t tell any of them. Please.” Derek was warring with himself. He wanted to watch the Sheriff pistol whip the ass who did this, but then again the revenge of seeking him out by scent alone and killing him sounded better. “Okay. But let’s get you home.” 

 

It was quiet as Derek drove. Stiles had her hands in her lap tugging at the hem of her shorts. Praying Derek didn’t see the marks there. It wasn’t apparent that he had. He was being so gentle, and kind. It wasn’t the Derek she was used to or the one that made her heart skip, but for the first time in months she felt safe. Even if Derek were to wolf out in the car and shred the thing, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. Stiles flinched as Derek gently cupped her shoulder. “Sorry.” He withdrew his hand. “It’s okay.” It was then that Stiles realized they were at her house. 

 

Filling the Alpha and protector role, Derek got out of the car and walked with Stiles to the door of her empty house. The Sheriff was on duty again. As Stiles was putting the key in the lock Derek heard another heartbeat and the other scent filled the air. “So this is who you run off and see? Stiles we have some unfinished business.” He took a step forward, closer than Derek was ever going to let this creep get to Stiles again. “Brandon…” Derek could smell the fear running off of her. He fixed on what Stiles liked to call his murderous eyebrows and stood between Stiles and Brandon. 

 

The teen continued storming toward Stiles, attempting to reach around and grab her arm. Derek grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Don’t you dare touch her.” The words rumbled from Derek’s chest, and Stiles could feel them more than hear them. “Excuse me?” Brandon was getting heated. Stiles knew that he would just come back when Derek left, and a black eye wouldn’t be the worst of it. “If you touch her again, I will become your worst nightmare.” Brandon scoffed. “Alright tough guy. I’ll see you later Stiles.” 

 

Derek let his fangs drop, and eyes flash red. “Worst. Nightmare. I will find you anywhere.” The squeal that came from Brandon was enough to make Stiles smirk. Brandon took off without looking back. “I don’t want you here alone. Grab some stuff, and come to the loft.” Stiles wrapped her arms around herself again, anxiety rolling off of her. “I uh… I have a go bag in the Jeep.” Derek nodded and they left.

 

Back at the loft, Derek locked the door behind them and gestured to the stairs. “My actual bedroom is upstairs. I am just going to make sure everything is secure.” Stiles nodded and headed upstairs. As she walked into Derek’s room, Stiles couldn’t help but notice how much it felt like home. Completely not what she had expected. What she also didn’t expect was the framed picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of the pack together. It was blown up a little so it showed Isaac, and Derek. Stiles had jumped on Derek’s back making him laugh. The rest of the pack was there but not as centered. Basically she was looking at a framed picture of her, Isaac and Derek. It made her smile. Maybe Derek did care more about her than she thought.

Stiles changed into a pair of running shorts and a tank top. For the first time since knowing him, Stiles was nervous to be around Derek. After washing her face and throwing her hair into a bun she wandered back into the bedroom. Derek was standing in the bedroom, pulling clothes from the dresser when he noticed her. “You, uh… you can sleep up here. I will take the couch.” Without giving Derek time to look at her, Stiles stubbornly climbed into the bed pulling the comforter over her legs. 

 

“Derek, don’t be ridiculous. This bed is big enough for at least 3 people. I don’t bite.” Her little bit of humor actually felt good again. She wasn’t scared to joke. “Okay.” His voice was nervous. Derek exited the room to change into sleep pants and then he sat down in the bed leaning against the headboard. In the light of the lamp he got a better look at Stiles’ face. Without thinking he slowly cupped her face and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone where the bruise was fading. 

 

The sultry scent of arousal pierced the air, it mingled with his own scent and drove his wolf wild. Stiles couldn’t stop staring at Derek’s lips. Wanting to taste them. The worst he could do was say no, and she would understand. Leading the way she pressed her lips to his. Derek seemed surprised for a moment, until he kissed back. Swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, Stiles eagerly granted him access. As the kiss heated, filled with desperation and need, Stiles felt herself being lifted until her knees framed his hips. 

 

Her long slender fingers twisted in his hair, his hands stayed put on her hips. Gently kneading at her sides with his fingers. They broke the kiss for air, Derek pressed his forehead to hers. His hands slid down her thighs causing her to shiver. The heat of his own skin was warming her to the core. Stiles never realized how cold she was. Suddenly Derek froze. “Stiles…” She pulled back enough to follow his gaze. The handprints on her thighs were clear as day on her pale skin. 

“He didn’t. We’ve never… did that. It was a failed attempt…” Derek cut her off. “That is what he meant by unfinished business.” His voice was shaky, moreso than hers. Derek gently moved her off of him and sat with his elbows on his knees. He felt like he was going to be sick. Stiles had almost… He couldn’t even say the words not even in his mind. And here he is making a move. “Your training worked. That’s how I got him away from me.” Derek didn’t respond. “Der…”

 

“Stiles, you know what Kate did to me? She was older, and took advantage of me when I was in a vulnerable state. I am doing the same exact thing to you. You thought I was going to hit you, then you let me… Stiles.” He was practically whining. Stiles slid over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek into his Triskele tattoo. “Stay please.” Despite his brain telling him no, he couldn’t leave her alone. With a small peck to his tattoo, Stiles moved back to her side of the bed and laid down. Derek turned out the light and laid on his back. 

 

He could feel the anxiety pouring from the girl next to him. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet. “What are you sorry for?” Derek seemed annoyed. How could she think that she had done anything wrong? “For what Kate did to you. That wasn’t fair.” Anger boiled in his stomach, but he couldn’t take it out on her. “Stiles… what drew you to Brandon? What kept you there?” 

 

Stiles was silent for a moment, then she let out a harsh exhale. “Because he was everything I thought I wanted. He was someone who had a good chunk of the attributes that I have been obsessed with for the better part of the last year.” This confused Derek. How could someone that horrible be appealing to her. He must have said that out loud because Stiles sighed again. “I know you have been able to smell it, and notice Derek. I’m not dumb and neither are you. He was obtainable. You would never go for someone like me. Weak, and annoying.” 

 

The weight of what she was saying hit Derek hard. The attributes that she wanted were modelled after him. “Stiles… you know I would never, ever treat you like that. Right? You have to know that. I’m not trying to make a pitch of why you should be with me instead of that jerk, but why wouldn’t I want to be with you? I have been.. You are constantly on my mind, the need to protect you is stronger than my need to protect Isaac.”

“Der…” Stiles couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Don’t Stiles. Don’t do that. Not with what I just did. I could smell it. I knew it, yet I did it anyway. I am just as bad as him, or Kate.” 

 

That hit Stiles hard, and it hurt. Worse than anything Brandon had ever done. “Derek Hale.” Her voice was so firm that in his shock, Derek’s head snapped in her direction. “Don’t you ever say those words again. I had been dating Brandon since this summer. I am afraid of him. Terrified Derek. But you. Being in the same room as you, being in your space, just being anywhere that I know you can hear me… I feel safer than I have ever felt. You are my Alpha.” “And you’re my mate.” The words slipped out of Derek’s mouth before he could catch them. This whole night, he knew. It hit him like a ton of bricks but it was like coming home. 

 

As the silence stretched on Derek started to feel panic. “Stiles… say something.” The smell of salt hit his nose and he was instantly rolled over to face her, as close as he could get. “What’s wrong?” Stiles sniffled a little. “I’m just stupid. That’s all.” She smiled. Looking at him fondly. Derek noticed the way her shirt rode up, revealing another bruise. “How many more are there?” Stiles wiped her face and looked away from Derek. “The ones you haven’t seen… my ribs, and the one poking out from my shirt. Everything else has healed.” 

 

Derek’s eyes flashed red, but he noticed she didn’t budge or even flinch. “Never again. No one will ever leave marks on you again. I promise.” A little bit of a devilish smirk creeped up on Stiles’ face. “Hickies are okay…” Derek’s eyes faded back to green, and he shook his head fondly. In one swift movement Derek was on his back with Stiles molded into his side. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips after tilting her chin up to look at him. 

 

“How do we tell the pack?” 

 

Derek breathed out. 

 

“With time.”


End file.
